Youtube Series Ideas
CHARACTERS * MR. LOOZA FROM THE OUTER DIMENSION * POLITICAL CORRECT GESTAPO * Vice Carcass * FECESSIUS, THE ANCIENT MASTER OF SHITFUCKNESS * POOPIE THE TURD’EPT (HE IS A ADEPT AND A TURD) * SANDWICH NINJA * MARY SLUET (MARY SUE) COVERS * JOHNNY CASH - RING OF FIRE * MICHAEL JACKSON - ROCK WITH ME * MICHAEL JACKSON - SMOOTH CRIMINAL PARODY * Chernobyl: The Movie (Will Melt your Heart… And Skin. Showcase Kazik shows new games but also VHS'es and other electronic stuff. MOVIE IDEAS * ITALIAN CANNIBAL MOVIES * The Junk Food Gourmet - Trying Popcorn, Candy, Burgers etc * FLASH GAMES… WITH CHIPS! * SOUL CALIBUR 5, BUT WITH TERRIBLE CHARACTERS * SHOPPING ON EBAY * SHOPPING ON AMAZON * SHOPPING ON ETSY * GROSS FOOD * ASMR VIDEOS * FLAT EARTHERS * ANTI VAX KARENS * SHITTY SUPER POWERS * WIKIHOW IMAGES * WORST GAMES ON STEAM * BEST AFRICAN SPECIAL EFFECTS * WEIRD STOCK IMAGES * 4 CHAN’S BEDROOMS * TERRIBLE MOBILE GAMES * WEIRDLY SPECIFIC SHIRTS * MIITOMO * BEANS IN FORBIDDEN PLACES * VR CHAT * DEVIANTART IS FOCKEN CURSED * CANCELED GAMES * STRANGE COMMERCIALS * WEIRD YT CHANNELS * CURSED IMAGES * CURSED VIDEOS * WHOLESOME IMAGES * TURNING SCARY STUFF INTO CUTE STUFF * turning cute to creepy * unsettling images with unsettling music, but i tried to make it cute SHARK MOVIES * JAWS * JAWS 2 * JAWS 3 * JAWS 4 * SKYSHARK * PIRANHA SHARKS * AVALANCHE SHARKS * TERROR STORM * SHARKS IN VENICE * SHARKS IN JAPAN (PSYCHO SHARK) * ROBOSHARK * RAGING SHARKS * DARK WATER * DEEP BLUE SEA * GHOST SHARK * SHARK KILL * SHARK HUNTER * SHARK ZONE * SHARK * SHARKSTEIN * RAIDERS OF THE LOST SHARK * SHARK EXORCIST * SPRING BREAK SHARK ATTACK * MONSTER SHARK * DARK TIDE * BLUE DEMON * BAIT * 2 HEADED SHARK ATTACK * 3 HEADED SHARK ATTACK * MEGASHARK * MEGASHARK VS COLLOSUS * MEGASHARK VS. MECHA SHARK * MEGASHARK VS WHALEWOLF * SUPERSHARK * SHARK SWARM * SHARK NIGHT * RED WATER * HAMMERHEAD * SWAMP SHARK * MALIBU SHARK ATTACK * MEGALODON * SHARK ATTACK IN THE MEDITERRANEAN * SHARK ATTACK (IN A AFRICAN VILLAGE) * SHARK ATTACK 2 * SHARK ATTACK 3: MEGALODON * DINO SHARK * SAND SHARK * MEGASHARK VS. CROCOSAURUS * MEGASHARK VS. GIANT OCTOPUS * SHARKTOPUS * ATTACK OF THE JURASSIC SHARK * SNOW SHARK * JERSEY SHORE SHARK ATTACK * SHARKNADO * SHARKNADO II * SHARKNADO III * SHARKNADO VI * SHARKNADO V * SHARKNADO VI FORBIDDEN CINEMA * Midori: Shōjo Tsubaki (1992) * PUPA (ANIME) * GUINEA PIG 1 - DEVIL'S EXPERIMENT * GUINEA PIG 2 - FLOWER OF FLESH AND BLOOD * GUINEA PIG 3 - HE NEVER DIES * GUINEA PIG 4 - MERMAID IN A MANHOLE * GUINEA PIG 5 - ANDROID OF NOTRE DAME * GUINEA PIG 6 - DEVILISH MISS DOCTOR * I Spit on Your Grave (1978) * Salò, or the 120 Days of Sodom (1975) * I Spit on Your Grave (1978) * Cutting Moments (1997) * The Human Centipede (2009) * The Human Centipede ll (2011) * Natural Born Killers (1994) * Funny Games (1997) * Felidae (1994) * The King of Pigs (2011) * Man Bites Dog (1992) * Animal Farm (1954) * We Need to Talk About Kevin (2011) * Wicked City: Youjuu Toshi (1987) * I Spit on Your Grave (2010) * Gyo: Tokyo Fish Attack! (2012) * The Human Centipede 3 (2015) * Murder-Set-Pieces (2004) * The Last House on The Left (1972) * Eyes Without a Face (1960) * Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Ep 1-4 (2013) * Eraserhead (1977) * Martyrs (2008) * Raw (2016) * Ichi the Killer (2001) * Teeth (2007) * Hard Candy (2005) * The Driller Killer (1979) * I Spit on Your Grave 2 (2013) * Ken Park (2002) * The Plague Dogs (1982) * No Child of Mine (1997) * House of 1000 Corpses (2003) * Benny's Video (1992) * Terrifier (2016) * Live Animals (2008) * The Green Inferno (2013) * Cannibal Holocaust (1980) * The Girl Next Door (2007) * Hereditary (2018) * I Saw the Devil (2010) * Gozu (2003) * An American Crime (2007) * Gummo (1997) * Hounddog (2007) * I Spit on Your Grave lll: Vengeance Is Mine (2015) * Begotten (1990) * Visitor Q (2001) * August Underground (2001) * A Serbian Film (2010) * Nekromantik (1987) * Kids (1995) * Red Room (1999) * Cannibal (2006) * The Untold Story (1993) * A Clockwork Orange (1971) * The Bunny Game (2011) * Irréversible (2002) * I Spit on Your Grave: Deja Vu (2019) * All Night Long (1992) * Dogtooth (2009) * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986) * The Child Molester (1964) * Girl Lost (2018) * Aftermath (1994) * Inside (2007) * Red Room 2 (2000) * All Night Long 2 (1995) * Psycho: Suicide Dolls (1999) * Suicide Club (2001) * Happiness (1998) * Bok-nam Rises (2010) * Women's Flesh: My Red Guts (1999) * Girl Hell 1999 (1999) * Lilya 4-ever (2002) * Grotesque (2009) * Lady Vengeance (2005) * Splatter: Naked Blood * Perfect Blue (1997) * The House with 100 Eyes (2013) * Masters of Horror: Imprint (2006) * Mum and Dad (2008) BOOTLEG BAZAAR * GAMES * CARTOONS * TOYS * OFF-BRAND ' REDDIT * /r/cursedcomments * /r/shittysuperpowers SO WE… * MADE A LUNAPARK HISTORY OF… * GAMEBOY * GAMEBOY COLOR * GAMEBOY ADVANCE * GAMEBOY ADVANCE VIDEO * NES * FAMICOM * FAMICOM DISK SYSTEM * PLAYSTATION 2 KUSOGE KILLER * Brain Dead No Redemption (A Town With No Name) * Super Special Man (Superman 64) * ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Action 52 * Philips CD-i Legend of Zelda * Hotel Mario (1994) * Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (1994) * Shaq Fu (1994) * Hong Kong 97 (1995) * Bubsy 3D (1996) * South Park (1999) * Carmageddon 64 (2000) * Special Need Forces (Mortal Kombat: Special Forces) * Water Jesus Hook Hand (Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis) * Gingerbread Man: Shitbaked (Ninjabread Man) SIMILIWAR (Simmilarities Between Game Versions) * Kyoro Chan Land VS Castelian * Panic Restaurant VS Wanpaku Kokkun no Gourmet World * Zombie Nation VS Abarenbou Tengu Episodes About Certain Game Series Or Topic * ATARI PERN GEAMS * Minecraft Bootlegs * BUBSY, THE FUCKING BOBCAT * BIBLE GAMES SO BAD YOU’LL BECOME AN ATHEIST * PUNISHER’S NEVER-ENDING WAR * DIZZY, THE EGGCELLENT HERO WTFDIP (WHAT THE FUCK DID I PLAY) * Hitman 2 Christmas * Lario * ELECTRIC CRAYON 3.1: SUPER MARIO BROS & FRIENDS: WHEN I GROW UP * Operate Now! Pacemaker Surgery * Child Birth Simulator * Tonsillitis Surgery * Laser Eye Surgery Game * Ingrown Toenail Surgery Game CRIME TIME * 50 Cent: Bulletproof * 50 Cent: Blood on The Sand * NARC * Crime Life Gang WARZ! * 187 RIDE OR DIE * Super Best Friends Play * True Crime: Streets of NY * True Crime: Streets of LA * The Getaway * The Gateway: Black Monday * The Con * Bad Boys Miami Takedown * The Sopranos: Road to Respect * Scarface: The World Is Yours * Mafia * Mafia II * Mafia III * APB Reloaded * Grand Theft Auto I * Grand Theft Auto (Mission Pack #1): London 1969 * Grand Theft Auto (Mission Pack #2): London 1961 * Grand Theft Auto II * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Grand Theft Auto V GAME SERIES * BLOODLINES - UŚPIONE ZŁO * BAD MOJO * LEFT 4 DEATH 2 * PANIC RESTAURANT * ZOMBIE NATION * PINK PANTHER PINKADELIC PURSUIT * PEPSIMAN * DEAMONICA * SAINTS ROW 3 * BERZERK * POSTAL * MARTIAN GOTHIC * QUAKE II * LSD THE DREAM SIMULATOR * '''ANNO 1602 * HYPE: TIME QUEST * HITMAN 2 - SILENT ASSASSINS * HITMAN 4 - BLOOD MONEY * WARCRAFT 3 (Custom Maps Only) * AI CHO ANIKI * TERRA INGOGNITA (PS1) * GHAJINI THE GAME * The Simpsons Wrestling * Marī no atorie GB * SPUD'S ADVENTURE * Einhänder * MOLE MANIA * 007 RACING * NOSFERATU (SNES) * Far Cry PRIMAL * Michigan: Report from Hell * Onechanbara z Kagura no no no!